A Saiyan's Tale
by Machinekiller
Summary: We know the story, Broly being born with a power that exceeded Vegeta's own which cause King Vegeta to send him off to Vampa much to Paragus's shock. But...what if Paragus was able to catch on to what King Vegeta planned to do and was able to send him off somewhere else instead of Vampa? Watch as this simple act changes Broly's life as he enters into a world filled with pirates!


**Hey Guys...sorry for disappearing for a long time...a lot of stuff happened involving family and well...it had my full attention which had me go away from FanFiction because not to sound rude to you guys and to not look like I'm heartless, family matters more than anything besides some story you all enjoyed. Not only was I busy with family matters, but combined with the fact that I have a job alongside it...basically I had no time at all to do anything besides eat, help and sleep.**

**If the majority of you guys have lost interest and no longer watch me anymore...I completely understand because with being gone for so long...you'd probably be wondering what the hell happened and no longer be interested anymore. Sorry...rambling on too long about my life, so let's get to the main stuff I wanna talk about.**

**First off, I've decided to no longer continue The Dragon of the Leaf mainly because I did slightly have some time to think about it and the more I did...the story would probably come out rather stupid. Some of the ideas I had for this story to be honest after some thought was REAL stupid like having Orochimaru surviving attacks from an angry Super Saiyan Goku after the death of someone important.**

**So...to those who did like it...sorry...but I no longer plan to continue it anymore. HOWEVER...I have come up with a new story that might pique your interest which is this story right here! Obviously as the description says, this will involve Broly from the latest movie, Dragon Ball Super: Broly which is my #1 favorite movie now because it brought one of my top 5 favorite villains who was #5 to #1 because they gave him a new character background that's WAAAAY better than him hating Goku because of crying when he was a baby.**

**And his new design his absolutely stunning alongside his own form which is known as either the Wrathful Form or the Ikari form, but you could call it whatever you like.**

**Anyway, I have talked long enough as I'm sure you all came here for a story so here is the first chapter of A Saiyan's Tale!**

* * *

**A Saiyan's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**-Elite Class Incubation Chamber...**

The Incubation chamber...this room was home to the newborn Saiyan's that were destined to become Elite Class warriors being born from a family of elite warriors. But that wasn't mattered now as one man was currently walking towards a pod that contained his newborn son who would grow up to become the greatest Saiyan of them all.

That man was King Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyan Race who stood in front of his son's pod, Vegeta. A big grin showed on the King, staring at the sleeping form of his son, "Hahaha, my boy, I know for a fact that you shall grow up to be a fine warrior. That bastard Frieza thinks he'll rule the Saiyans forever, but I know you shall take him down and become the new ruler!"

King Vegeta settled his hand on the glass of the pod, grin growing more as he would see to it that Vegeta would grow up to be the greatest Saiyan of them all. He knew that Frieza would fall one day and the Saiyans would rule the Galaxy once more with no tyrant to rule them!

Afterwards, the King stepped back before heading for the exit out of the chamber to head back for his throne, but then the sight of a certain baby caught his attention, turning his smirk into a scowl. There, inside one of the pods was a Saiyan baby which he recognized immediately as a Low Class Warrior which made King Vegeta's anger boil!

The King turned around towards the workers keeping an eye on the children, a vein showing on his face, "W-What is this child doing in a chamber designated for Elite Class Warriors!? You dare mock me having a Low Class Warrior inside such a chamber!?"

The workers stumbled in fear, quickly running to the pod as one of them informed the King of the child, "W-We apologize your majesty! But this is Broly, the son of Paragus and we've discovered that the boy was born with a high power level that matched and nearly surpassed that of your son!"

The King's eyes widened in shock, but his scowl quickly returned, "YOU DARE SAY THIS CHILD IS STRONGER THAN MY SON!?"

The man trembled in fear over the angered tone, but the other worker, a female Saiyan spoke up, not startled over the tone, "Indeed, looking over the boy's charts, his power grew greatly as time passed, so much so that our scanners that we used to check his power level began to malfunction."

King Vegeta looked towards her, scowl still showing before taking the scanner the woman had and decided to see himself. This action cause Broly who was sleeping in the pod to cry and scream, causing the scanner to break in his hand, the King gasping in shock.

The male worker saw this and panicked, "I-I'm terribly sorry your majesty! We shall get you another scanner immediately!"

His words however didn't get through him as shock showed on King Vegeta's face, _I-It can't be...how can a Low Class Warrior such as him be born with a power that surpasses my son!? I can't believe this!_

Soon, the male worker returned with a new scanner and looked over the power level of Broly once more, seeing that his power became similar to a previous record, "I-It seems that the original power level we've scanned is smaller than it was."

But the female worker added in her statement on Broly, "Even if the boy's power is small compared to the previous data, it would be unwise to ignore it as his power far surpassed anything we've scanned before for a newborn Saiyan."

The woman looked to the once again sleeping form of Broly, "It could be possible that he might even be the Super Saiyan of legend."

The King flinched at the thought of this Low Class trash possibly being the Legendary Super Saiyan, knowing that it should be his son that would become a Super Saiyan! Not only that but the fact that this child had power that far surpassed anything ever recorded...it could potentially mean when Broly grew up that his power could become a danger not only to Frieza, but the entire Saiyan Race as well.

He had to do something.

Without muttering a word, King Vegeta left the chambers and headed back to his throne room, leaving two confused workers standing there, watching the back of King Vegeta disappear from their view.

* * *

**-King Vegeta's Throne Room...**

King Vegeta sat in his throne, his thoughts heavily focused on what he had just found out about the Saiyan child, Broly. The King gritted his teeth in anger, not being able to believe the fact that a Low Class warrior had already surpassed his son's power!

_How is it possible that some child is able to surpass that of my son?! It's impossible! It's been known since the beginning that the child of the past king's was said to be the strongest, so it should be my son that's the strongest!_, King Vegeta thought to himself, face showing disbelief at the thought.

His servant noticed his distress, asking his King of what was wrong, "Does something bother you my lord?"

King Vegeta looked towards him and grunted in annoyance, "It's none of your business!"

The servant simply nodded, not wanting to drag the conversation anymore, but did bring something important up, "My lord, it's almost time for the next group of newborn children to sent off to their designated planets."

The King simply scoffed and was about to tell him to send them off as planned, but then an idea came to his mind after what his servant told him. He hadn't think about that...if he sent Broly off to a world far away enough that he wouldn't be a problem anymore...then his son would be considered the strongest newborn!

The only way he knew that this would be possible was to send Broly to a planet that was considered to be inhabitable and not worth much. It was cruel from other perspectives...but to King Vegeta...it was the perfect plan to help his son be the strongest and be the next as King!

Thus, King Vegeta turned his attention to his servant, plan in motion, "Be ready to send the newborn's to their designated planet...but I have one more in mind to send off as well."

His servant raised an eyebrow, not expecting the King to have a child be recommended from him, "Is that so my lord? Who would be this child you've chosen?"

A devilish smile showed on the King, "Paragus's son...Broly."

* * *

**-The Next Day...**

Daylight shined bright for Planet Vegeta as every Saiyan was currently busy doing their own thing whether it be heading off for missions, training or receiving new equipment. It was another day for the Saiyan Race with the key difference being that they now worked under their new ruler and son to King Cold, Lord Frieza.

But that didn't matter to one Saiyan who was currently heading to the Incubation Chamber to check up on his son after hearing the news that his son was considered to be an Elite Warrior which had him delighted over the news.

That Saiyan was Paragus as he headed to check on his son Broly, smiling as he couldn't believe that he was designated as an Elite, _I can't believe it...my son has been confirmed to be an elite! It's such an honor that only a select few are able to receive such a title!_

He promised himself that he wouldn't disappoint his King, determined to make sure that Broly would grow up to be a fine warrior and serve him well. Paragus was determined to do so not only for Broly, but for himself as well as he could potentially get a promotion for doing such a thing.

It didn't take long before the Saiyan arrived at the entrance of the Incubation Chamber and prepared himself to meet his son and how he was doing. Before Paragus could enter...he had caught on to a conversation from two Saiyans which he recognized them to be King Vegeta's Elite chosen.

The first one sounded male and rather gruff, "Did you hear what King Vegeta planned to do today? Apparently he's decided to send an Elite newborn off to a planet designated for Low Class warriors."

The other was female, voice sounding rather young, "He has? But why do such a thing? What newborn Elite did King Vegeta send off?"

The male Saiyan answered her, "I...believe it's Paragus's son, Broly and the Planet I heard he chose was Planet Vampa."

Paragus flinched in his steps, stopping in his tracks overhearing the information from the two and his face showed shock and confusion. Did...he hear them right?

Why...Why would the King send off his son to a Planet such as Vampa? Vampa doesn't even have anything valuable to offer to sell! So why would he do such a thing!?

_T-That can't be...why would my son be sent off to a Planet such as that? He's an elite so he shouldn't have to go through such a process! My son is an Elite, so why is the King doing_ this?!, Paragus thought to himself.

But then the next bit of information hits the nail a coffin for the outcome of his son, "Paragus's son, Broly? Wasn't he born with an abnormal power that exceeded even the King's son?"

The Male Saiyan nodded, "Not only stronger then his son, but exceeded the power of any other newborn Elite ever recorded, so I don't understand as such a child with that power could become useful when grown up."

With the new information, Paragus knew exactly why the King would do what he planned for his son. Broly surpassed that of King Vegetta's son which meant he did this because of jealously! He probably hated the idea that another Saiyan child such as Broly exceeded that of his own son's power!

The Saiyan gritted his teeth in fury, palm turning into a fist as his loyalty to the King broke then and there and knew exactly what he needed to do, _That bastard King Vegeta did this because of jealously! If that's the case, then I'll take Broly away from this bastardized planet and train him to grow up to a fine warrior and take revenge on the King!_

Plan set, Paragus quickly entered the Chamber to avoid being seen by the two Elites and quickly headed for his son who thankfully was still inside his pod.

Unfortunately, a worker was currently there and was preparing to release Broly from his pod as told from King Vegeta, but his attention went to Paragus and panicked at the sight of him, "W-What are you doing here!? You shouldn't be here ri-"

He was swiftly cut off by a punch which knocked him out and Paragus quickly went to work to get his son out of the pod. The sounds of the liquid draining from the pod was enough to wake up Broly who looked at his dad in confusion as mainly he didn't recognize him.

But that was the last thing he saw before Paragus promptly grabbed his tail, making the boy fall unconscious immediately from the touch. Paragus needed to be quick before any of King Vegeta's servants find out what's going on.

The Saiyan ran toward a locker that had armors designated for the child's once they came out and quickly dressed Broly in one. Afterwards, making sure that no one had come in, Paragus quickly ran for the Space Pods passing by other Saiyan's much to their confusion of seeing the child.

One of the Saiyan's however happened to notice the child and Paragus and looked on in shock, turning out to be one of the Elite's of King Vegeta, "H-Hey! What are you doing Paragus?! Stop right now!"

His words met nothing and the Elite quickly ran in pursuit of Paragus to stop him along with a few others, knowing that he must be disobeying an order from the King.

However, Paragus was too fast for them as the Saiyan made it outside and ran straight for one of the open Saiyan Pods he planned to use for Broly. The worker who was standing by the pod looked on in shock and tried to stop him, but was met with the punch to the face which sent him flying away.

Paragus settled Broly into the pod and looked back towards the entrance of the palace and gritted his teeth as multiple Saiyans were rushing him to an attempt to stop him. He wouldn't have enough time to get a pod ready for himself in time...so he knew what he needed to do.

Looking to his son who was slowly waking up, input coordinates into the control panel for a low powered planet where Broly could grow up himself to be a fine warrior.

Paragus solemnly looked to his son and smiled, "Broly...I'm sorry I won't be there with you to watch you grow up...but I know you will become a fine warrior and when you reach that age...I hope one day you'll return and get revenge on the King for doing such a thing to you."

The door of the Saiyan pod closed as Broly looked on once again in confusion, Paragus settling a hand on the glass, "Goodbye...my son."

With his final words, the Pod blasted off into space just as Paragus was tackled from behind by some of thee Saiyans that chased him. Paragus smiled even as this happened...he knew that death would be his sentence for doing this...but as long as his son lived on...that was all that mattered to him.

So Broly's pod flew off into space for the designated planet that Paragus chose for him which was far better than Vampa which King Vegeta had chosen for him. Broly who had watched everything happen inside his pod of the man he didn't recognize say goodbye to him.

He was confused...what was going on and where was he heading off to? But the young child didn't think anything about that at all as Broly fell asleep and let the pod take him wherever it was taking him to.

Unbeknownst to him, his original location that Paragus planned to send him to would not come to be as his pod had been caught into the suction of a black hole that formed nearby. Broly's pod had been consumed into the black hole which normally meant the end for anyone that had been caught in it.

However...something completely different happened to Broly and his pod as the black hole turned out to be the entrance of another universe and he just so happened to have come upon it.

Thus the Saiyan pod entered through the black hole and came out from another black hole which had formed in the other universe. Broly's pod now headed off for it's new location as the control panel still went for the designated location Paragus had put in...but for this universe's planet instead...Planet Earth.

The pod entered the atmosphere of Earth, flying down as its landing spot turned out to be a massive island filled to the brim with a dense forest along with a volcano on one side of the island and two giant sized skeletons formed a mountain like structure on both sides across the volcano.

Broly's Saiyan pod landed in the center of the island, leaving a small crate and as every spaceship would once they land, opened the door which caught Broly's attention, waking him from his slumber. The young boy blinked a few times as the sunlight shined bright over the dense forest before exiting the pod.

He was confused about where he was, but looked around in awe as the sights around him over the huge trees, what looked like giant bird like creatures with long beaks and the sounds of monstrous creature all around. Broly looked around, walking through the dense forest and away from his pod as the boy just wandered about the island with no worry of the environment.

In fact...Broly felt at home on this island for an odd reason...he didn't know why, but it just did. But then his stomach growled loudly with hunger and a small pained look showed on his features. He had to find something to eat...but the boy didn't know of what was possibly edible to eat.

But then another growl was heard which Broly thought it to be his stomach, which turned out to have come from behind him. He looked back and saw a giant green furred beast resembling that of a T.Rex stood behind him with red eyes and a giant mouth filled with sharp teeth showed itself.

The beast towered above Broly, it's mouth watering at the sight of him, clearly intent on having the boy for its next meal. It looked down at him, expecting to see fear showing but...Broly just looked at the creature with awed eyes and a smile. It was confused at first, but quickly went to try and eat the boy to satisfy it's hunger.

Broly jumped out of the way, grinning as this was fun! The beast continued it's assault to try and bite at him, but the boy kept dodging the row of teeth with ease and began to laugh playfully.

This continued for nearly ten minutes and the beast was clearly shown getting tired, it's speed slowed down dramatically which Broly did notice as he continued to dodge it's teeth. Suddenly...the beast fell to the ground exhausted causing Broly to look at it in confusion.

The boy walked up to it and looked it over, wondering what was wrong with it because he was having fun dodging it's bites. That was till he heard a massive growl that came from the beast's stomach which told Broly that it was hungry just like him.

Now he needed to find food not only for himself, but the beast as well which he knew if it had food then they could go back to having fun! Only...what would exactly count as food for them?

The beast moaned as the pain in its stomach was too much for it to handle and it needed food very badly. A saddened look showed on Broly's face and was quick to look around and try find anything edible to eat.

Unfortunately, nothing caught his attention much to his distraught and worried that there would be nothing on this island to count as food. But then his nose caught the scent of something that made his stomach growl in hunger.

The beast seemed to caught the scent of it as well and noticed Broly following the smell from where it came from. It would have followed, but it was just too weak to stand up.

It didn't take long for Broly to find the source of the smell and eyes widened in surprise as he saw what looked to be a giant creature with dark brown skin on a giant branch like stick over a massive fire. The boy raised an eyebrow at the sight and wondered exactly what was happening to this thing...but the smell quickly brought back his attention along with his stomach growling at the same time.

Without hesitating, Broly walked up to the brown skinned creature and grabbed at part of it's body and was rather surprised that the piece he grabbed came off with ease! The boy sniffed it, getting a full taste of the smell before actually having a taste, biting into the piece and swallowing it.

As expected, Broly's eyes widened as the piece of the creature it grabbed tasted delicious! He quickly gobbled it up and smiled happily, patting his stomach from how tasty it was!

This was perfect for the beast to eat as well! So Broly took the giant stick with ease that had the giant creature and headed back to the green furred creature. As expected, the beast was still laying on the ground in hunger and moaning over it's hunger.

But then it notice the smell from earlier was closer and it looked to see Broly walking towards it with a giant brown creature on a branch sized stick. The beast already knew exactly what it was...food.

Broly settled it beside the creature and it happily took a bite, taking off a big chunk and swallowing it. The beast roared in delight, the boy noticed that it sounded like it was saying Bah.

Broly smiled as it sat beside the creature and said his first word, "Bah!"

The creature looked towards him in confusion at the sound, before Broly took off another piece and began to chow down on the food also. For some reason...it no longer felt like eating the boy, instead it looked at it more like...family.

It then leaned it's head near Broly and gave him a big lick to the face which drenched him in it's saliva. He was confused, but then it nuzzled it's head to his side and began to make a small happy growl like sound.

Broly smiled as not only did he like the beast, but it seemed that the beast began to like him back which he happily accepted it. And so, the two continued to chow down on their food and thanks to the massive stomachs of not only the beast, but Broly as well!

Afterwards, the bones of the creature was all that was left as Broly and the beast laid there with a full stomach. Broly laid on the creatures green fur with a smile, looking towards his new friend.

"Bah!" Broly said once again.

The beast simply looked at him and made the same sound happily, not knowing that would be his name as the two began to settle together, the food had made them feel a bit tired. They were about to fall asleep together after enjoying a good meal until the ground shook.

Broly looked around in confusion alongside the now named Bah, before what looked to be two giant shadows towering over them. They looked up...and shock showed as what appeared to be two massive men the size of a mountain staring down at them with big grins showing with one being slim and the other being rather fat.

Both of them were wearing some kind of viking like armor along with a viking helmet, giant weapons and beards showing on their faces.

Broly stepped protectively in front of Bah, not fazed or scared by the two giants before the slim man spoke in a happy manner, "Well would you look at this Broggy! Looks like a little human was able to take our meal!"

The other giant named Broggy, laughed in delight, "Hahaha! Indeed Dorry! It's a rare sight indeed!"

The boy looked on confused, not knowing that he was now in the presence of giants from the legendary land...of Elbaf and promptly the first of many people he'll meet starting his life in this alternate universe.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Time**

**A Saiyan's Tale**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought of this new chapter, the change I did with Broly's beginning and if you guys enjoyed it or not. With that said, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
